Falling for Her
by Reinne12
Summary: Betty, Reggie, and the rest of the gang grows up as they learn the lessons of life, love and friendship.
1. Winning and Cookies

**A/N**: I've always been a fan of Archie Comics ever since I was a kid. Betty Cooper has always been my favorite character. I always see Betty as an intelligent capable girl and I always hate the way Archie makes a fool of herself by dating her and her best friend Veronica. Reggie may always come out as jerk but he never hurts Betty and would always be around whenever Archie forgot another date with her. This is my first story to publish, and this shows the other side of flashy Reggie Mantle. For all the Beggie fans out there, I hope you enjoy this.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Archie Comics, its characters and their trademarks. Never do, never will.

* * *

It was summer time. A lot of the kids from Riverdale go to the park to play. As always, 8 year-olds Archie Andrews and Reggie Mantle were the ones chosen to pick out the players for each group.  
"Heads! Alright, I get to choose first!" Yelled Reggie after tossing a coin. "Chuck! Get over here!"  
Archie groaned inwardly at Reggie's first choice. Chuck Clayton would be his first choice too since he's the fastest runner there. To balance out the runners, he called out his second best choice. "C'mon Betty, you're the only one who can beat Chuck when it comes to running."  
Reggie watched as Betty Cooper approached Archie's spot with a little smile on her face and a pair of dimples. "Moose, c'mon over! Let's show them how it's done."

He stuck out his tongue at Betty and yelled, "Choosing first a girl would be you downfall Arch!"

"Ethel, your next." Said archie while hiding a smile. He may have chosen girls first but Betty and Ethel Muggs can beat any guy when it comes to soccer. It's Reggie's fault if he continues to undermine these girls' skills.  
They continued the groupings down to the last kid. Archie was then surprised to see the boy who's now approaching the park. "Hey Jug! I thought you're too lazy to get out of the couch? Popcorn all gone?"  
"I just realized that the ice-cream man will be coming around the park by this time. I'll just sit here on the bench and wait for the pleasure he will bring to my stomach." Jughead Jones, then laid on the bench and waited for the ice-cream truck.

"Alright guys, and ahem.. gals, its time to play soccer!" Reggie shouted as he glanced at his rival team. He fought back a laugh at seeing that Archie's team is mainly composed of girls and nerdy little boys like Dilton. This is too easy for him!

* * *

"Don't mind him. We can beat them you know. We just need teamwork!" Betty whispered to Archie. Archie was really glad that he had chosen Betty. Not only was she one of the fastest runners there but she's always there to back him up. Even if they lose, the thought of Betty's cookies which she will give to her teammates after the game already cheers him up. Reggie can have Chuck and Moose, as long as he gets to taste those amazing cookies!

The game started with equal footing, each team having the same number of goals until the final minutes. Betty is driving the soccer ball to the other end of the park where their goalpost is located. She can hear Reggie behind him breathing heavily. Reggie was amazed with how fast Betty can run while guarding the ball. He only just managed to catch up to her. Thinking of a way to distract Betty he said, "Hey Bets, you know the only reason Archie chose you first was because of your cookies!" Hearing that made Betty turn around and stuck out her tongue at him. "Ooops, big mistake!" Betty almost swore as Chuck stole the ball from him and passed it to Reggie, who then tore down the other side of the park and scored a goal. Time was up. Archie's team lost.

* * *

"I heard that! That was low!", groaned Ethel as she sided up to Betty.  
"At least they won only by a point, considering that Chuck and Moose are on their team!" Archie said to his team consolingly as they watched the other team jumping and giving high-fives to one another.  
"Alright guys, lets go to my house and I'll bake you some cookies!" Regardless if her team loses or not, she always invites them to her house after the game to bake them a snack. Betty's always first thought is to impress Archie with her cooking. But after hearing what Reggie said, she started to think that maybe the clown's right. Maybe Archie only chooses her because of the cookies.  
"Hey, we can beat them tomorrow if that will cheer you up?" Archie said after sensing Betty's quietness. He then messed her ponytail to lighten up her mood. Normally, Betty's the one cheering the team after a lost with her bright smile and positive attitude.  
"Yep, we'll beat them alright! Now, let's go bake some cookies!" Betty smiled at Archie as he continues to mess up her hair, pushing her earlier thoughts away.

* * *

Reggie stopped celebrating when he saw the other team going out of the park. He watched as Archie goofs around with Betty's gold locks.  
"There goes our cookies.." Whispered Chuck as they watched the other team go to direction of Betty's house.

"If you like cookies so much, then why not join those losers?", asked Reggie snidely. He had tasted Betty's cookies before and it was sublime. But he would never trade winning against his arch-rival when it comes to sports just for those cookies. He had to admit he didn't really mean what he said earlier to Betty. That girl is one of the most skillful players he knew when it comes to sports. He just knows Betty is a little sensitive when it comes to that freckle-snoot, and he's still wondering why.

"Anyone want to come to my house? We can raid our fridge!" Reggie then walked to the direction of his house. Who cares about Betty's cookies anyway. He was pretty sure their two-door fridge has enough snacks to feed a team of hungry little soccer players. Reggie's family was one of the wealthiest families in Riverdale. Reggie's father Ricky Mantle, owns the Riverdale Gazette, and his mother Vicky Mantle is one of the famous interior designers of the state. He never forgets to brag to his friends of how wealthy they are any chance he gets. They always seem to enjoy coming to his house too.

After the boys had their fill, they each said their goodbyes and went to their respective homes, except for Chuck. Chuck has always been Reggie's closest friend. He's the only one who doesn't put up with Reggie's attitude. In turn, Reggie was always honest with him and treats him as his own brother. He knows Chuck doesn't care about his wealth and his big house.

"So Reg, its still early, you don't want me to leave you alone in this big house don't you? Wanna head ever to mine?" As always, Chuck always sense his loneliness of being the only child of a wealthy couple, and he was grateful for that.

"Yeah, let me get my bike. I have a spare one. Wanna use it?" Reggie asked as he puts the trash away.

"Hmmm.. can I borrow your skateboard instead?" asked Chuck as he seems to be planning something. Reggie smirked as he thought about Nancy Woods. Chuck always seem to impress her with new tricks on his skateboard.

"Ookkaayy.. you wanna some impress some girl don't you?" asked Reggie snickering behind his hand.

"Yeah, I'm not like you only interested in your own self!" joked Chuck as he ducked avoiding an empty packet of Oreos.

* * *

Reggie and Chuck avoided the shortcut to Chuck's house in order to pass Nancy's front yard. Luckily for Chuck, Nancy is with Midge Klump out front, playing with some toy makeup kits. Reggie groaned inwardly and thought about why grade-school girls already bother with makeup and curlers. He then thought about Betty, always busy with sports and baking yummy goodies. 'Why can't they all be like Betty?' He then shrugged his thoughts about the little blonde away as they approach the girls.

"Hey girls! Look at my new trick!" Yelled chuck as he flew down the street showing his current new trick on Reggie's skateboard.

"Yeah yeah, go away Chuck! We're busy!" Yelled Nancy.

"Busy painting your faces? Want some help?" Asked Reggie as he guffawed loudly.

"You too Mantle. Go pester someone else. Just leave us alone!" Yelled Midge as Nancy scowled at the boys.

Reggie shook his head and gestured to his friend, "C'mon Chuck, we're not wanted here. Let's go play some video games at your house."

Chuck followed Reggie, hiding his disappointment. His new trick took a lot of time to master and Nancy didn't even look at him twice. So much for the effort! As they rolled along the road, they saw a pair of kids outside a neatly mowed lawn, a blonde girl and a redhead boy.

* * *

"If it isn't Carrot top stuffing himself with cookies after a big loss!" A familiar voice said as Betty was handing out the last of her cookies to Archie. All of the other kids already left except for Archie, which made her giddy with happiness. Having Archie stay to eat the rest of her cookies will be the highlight of her day.

"Hey Chuck, hey Reggie, want some cookies? These are the only ones left." Asked Betty.

"I don't eat with losers! 'Sides, we already had our fill at my house." Reggie said. Chuck was watching him hide the urge to get some of the cookies. Betty started to get irritated with Reggie.

"If you don't want some, just say no! You don't have to be mean about it!" She was glad that Archie stayed, but having Reggie ruin the rest of her day makes her mad.

"Yeah yeah. Let's go Chuck! Don't let their losing streak rub off on us. We still have another game tomorrow!" Reggie said snidely to Chuck as he drove off. "See you around losers!"

"Don't mind him Betty. He's just sore he doesn't get to eat a lot of these!" Chuck said as he swiped a number of Betty's cookies. "Thanks Bets!"

Betty was still fuming as she watched Reggie and Chuck turn at the corner. She doesn't anger easily but that Reggie Mantle always gets a rise out of her. "Sorry Arch, I need to clean up the kitchen before my parents arrive. See you, and let's beat that jerk tomorrow!" Betty said as she scowled and stomped to her house, thinking about that braggart Reggie with Archie already forgotten.


	2. Picnic or video game

**A/N**: Yay! My first ever review! thanks for the insight shejams! I hope you enjoy this 2nd chappie

Disclaimer: I don't own Archie Comics, its characters and their trademarks. Never do, never will.

* * *

Saturday morning, a week left before school starts, Betty finds herself with nothing to do. She sits at the front porch, thinking of something, anything to while away her time. Its one of those days when Chick, her elder brother is out bonding with his middle school friends. "I guess Polly's out too with her boyfriend.." Ever since Polly started highschool, Betty hardly has any time to talk to her. If she's not on the phone talking to her boyfriend or chatting with her friends, she's hanging around at the Chock'lit Shoppe. Chock'lit Shoppe is a popular hangout for highschool students of Riverdale High.

"I wonder where Archie is.." wonders Betty as she thought about their conversation yesterday. She was coming back home after hanging around with the girls at Nancy's house when she met Archie and Jughead.

"Hey Bets, what's up?" asked Arch. Juggie has his hand inside a bag full of candy.

"Hey Arch. Juggie! You better set up a dentist appointment after you finish that. Don't you at least wanna share? " asked Betty, shocked at her friend's love for sweets.

"Since you and Arch are my two best friends, you both can have a piece." said Jughead.

"Gee Juggie, how generous of you.." Arch said hiding a smirk. "Hey Bets, we're heading to Pickin's Park, wanna join us?"

"Nahh.. Nancy and Midge were experimenting with nail polish. Me and Ethel are the unwilling victims. I can't play ball yet. These nails need to dry out." Betty tried to hide her disappointment. She really wants to play ball with Archie and Jughead.

"Hmmm.. maybe we can play tomorrow. Or maybe we can have a picnic at the lake! I'll call the others." said Archie.

"Hey that's cool! I'll call the girls. I'll take care of the sandwiches." Betty said excitedly.

"And I'll bring my stomach!" said Jughead.

When Betty got home, she immediately got on the phone and called Nancy.

"Sorry Bets, I wish I can go. But my Mom will be taking me to the mall tomorrow. Need to buy new clothes before the school starts. How about Midge and Ethel?" Betty then called the other girls.

"Sorry Bets, my parents and I will be visiting my grandparents. How about the next day?" said Midge.

"Oh no Bets, my dad wants me to go with him to the Vet to take Luggie." Luggie is Ethel's pet golden retriever. She named it after Juggie.

Betty is still wondering if they can continue with the picnic with just the three of them when the phone rang.

"Bets.." Juggie was groaning, and it sounds like he's in a lot of pain. "I'm sorry, I can't go to the picnic tomorrow. Ow! I have a very bad toothache and my mom's gonna take me to the dentist. Can you save some of those sandwiches for me?" Betty almost laughed at what she heard. Even though Jughead's in a lot of pain, all he can think about is food!

Betty was startled from her thoughts of yesterday's phone call with Jughead when she heard someone call her name.

"Hey Bets! Whatchu doin?" She saw Reggie coming up her front porch with something in hand.

"I was waiting for Archie. We were planning to have a picnic today when we met yesterday. Didn't he call you? He said he was gonna call you guys." asked Betty.

"Nope. Haven't heard from him."

"Well I guess the picnic's pretty much cancelled. The other kids are either with their moms at the mall or visiting a relative. What's that in your hand?"  
asked Betty eyeing Reggie's hand.

"New video game my dad bought for me. I'm heading over at Chuck's house to try it out. Wanna join? If, you're any good!" snickered Reggie. He wonders whether Betty's any good at video games.

"Nahh.. Maybe I'll just wait for Arch.." Betty doesn't want to spend her time hearing Reggie bragging.

"OK.. Call us at Chuck's if the picnic's still on." said Reggie as he waved goodbye.

Betty's still out at the front porch waiting for Archie when she saw Archie's dad Fred come out of the house next door. He entered their car and brought it to life, then drove out of the garage. She then saw Archie come running out of their front porch and entered the car. Archie noticed her and waved.

"Sorry Bets, my Dad will be hammering around at the basement today and he want's me to help. We're building a dresser for my mom. Maybe some other time?" Archie waved goodbye as they sped off.

"Great! Now I'm all alone again. Maybe I should have gone with Reggie to Chuck's!" Betty fumed as she sat down at the front porch, still with nothing to do.

* * *

As Reggie rang the bell at Chuck's house, he was wondering why he didn't take the shortcut to his destination. Maybe he was thinking of pranking someone, Archie or Jughead, or maybe even Betty, since he will be passing their house on the way to Chuck's. "Well, there's still one week to go before school starts." whispered Reggie to himself.

Reggie was surprised when he saw Chuck as he opened the front door. "Chuck! What happened to your arm?" Reggie eyed the sling that is supporting Chuck's arm.

"Well, uh, I didn't take the shortcut yesterday from your home. And uh.." hesitated Chuck as he looked at his arm.

"Let me guess, Nance is lounging around at her front yard again huh?" Reggie fought back a laugh at his friend's effort to show off for Nancy.

"Hey, how did you know? Anyway, I wouldn't be able to play that new video game with you Reg. Sorry.. My mom's pretty mad about what happened." said Chuck. "And I'm also grounded until school starts."

"Aw, that's bad. Let that be a lesson to you. That's what you get for showing off to a girl. Why not let the girl show off for you and not the other way around!" said Reggie as he slapped the other arm of his friend. Chuck rolled his eyes at his friend.

"One week of vacation left and you go breaking your arm!" Reggie shook his head. "Call me if your Mom eases up at the your grounding."

Reggie headed back to his house and decided to pass Betty's. Maybe he can invite Betty to his house to play the game. What's the point of playing when you don't have anyone to show off to?

As he pass Betty's front porch, he saw her still sitting at the same spot when he talked to her earlier. "I guess the picnic's off huh? Li'l Archie found something better to do?" he teased Betty as he approached her.

"His dad's got a project and decided to let him help. A dresser or something for his mom. I guess can find something better to do too than talk to you!" Betty said as she got up from her sitting position.

"Just kidding Bets! Hey, Chuck's grounded, and I got this new video game. Wanna try it with me?" he asked Betty.

"Hmmm.. do I really wanna spend the whole day with you just bragging around and showing off? Nahhh.. I think I can find something better to do!" said Betty.

"Ookkaayy.. If you wanna spend your day with Caramel then suit yourself!" said Reggie as he eyed Betty's cat sleeping beside her feet. Reggie walked down at Betty's front porch, and as he passed the mailbox, he heard her call out.

"Um Reggie! Uhh.. if I play that new video game with you, will you promise that you won't brag any chance you get?" Reggie turned around and looked at Betty.

"Hmmm.. how about twice per hour?" teased Reggie.

"Once! Give or take!" Betty said.

"Alright! You're no fun at all." Reggie's mood began to lighten as he saw Betty put Caramel inside the house and call out to her Mom to say goodbye. "I'll just get my bike Reg!" He watched her going to the garage. A second later, Betty was at his side riding her bike.

"I just hope you don't bore me with your average playing." Reggie started to tease Betty again as he quickened his pace to keep up with her bike.

"Yeah yeah. Let's just hurry up to your house before I change my mind!" Betty said as she sped off to Reggie's house, leaving Reggie at the sidewalk. He smiled as he shook his head, and started to run to his house to chase Betty.

* * *

**A/N** : Promise I'll write a longer chapter next time!


End file.
